Snowing
by MadNightSkies
Summary: Eve is a fan-girl who loves the Twilight books, how could she know her life would take a turn towards Bella's? ... For the worst. Completely different characters, I decided to write my own Twilight basically! PLEASE give it a shot? It's good. Trust me.
1. Changes

Snowing

- 1st Rough Draft.

_Prologue. _

_I never thought something as surreal and dramatic as this could happen to me.  
There's so much blood. It's dripping from my head, and spreading through the crystal white snow, poisoning the purity of it and making me feel less and less connected to this ravaged body.  
What everyone says is right: your life does flash before your eyes when you're dieing. But it's not flashing this time. It's going slow for me, year by year, as my life ebbs away like the tides of the sea. It's nearly here now. Death. So near, I can feel its cold fingers closing in on my soul. I close my eyes and watch my life one more time as I wait for the oblivion of eternal sleep to take me from this world…_

* * *

-Chapter One.

"C'mon Eve! I'm not going to ask you again!"  
Urgh. Would missing one day of school decimate my education, when I am one of the top learners in my year and beyond? No. Well, I suppose I want to see my friends. They make me feel normal. That's the highlight of school for everyone really. I say I'm one of the top learners, but I still can't stand maths; I think I have a mental block on the subject because it's so _boring_. That is the only lesson that I can't let my imagination flow because there's strict rules on what can be done and what can't.

Anyway no time to dwell on that, I need to get up out of my nice warm bed into my slightly cold bedroom, to get dressed and ready in the space of ten minutes, skip downstairs and out of the door before my mum has to call me a sixth time. It's like this every morning-I never learn to stop reading at 11 and get some sleep at night, I have to just read two more chapters and then fall asleep with the book resting on my face or by the side of me. Because that is my main purpose in life now: to read until I have finished this super-awesome series called 'Twilight' by Stephanie Meyer. It's so addictive, I'm halfway through the third book but I've already bought the fourth so I can move straight onto it. It's crazy and geeky right? Admitting that your life is ran by a series of books, but they really are the best.

I leave my book behind, open on my bed, (I used to take it to school but after a near miss with a can of Coke, I keep it safe at home) grab my bag and rush downstairs straight out of the door and plonk myself down in the passenger seat of the car.

"Eve? You look tired… _Have you been reading that book too much? I swear I'll confiscate it!"  
_

"Mum!" I try to sound appalled, "I don't read them that much! I actually feel a little bit sick, but I'm okay I think…"

"Oh, okay sweetie, phone me if it gets any worse…" My mum looks slightly concerned, but she's already switching her mind to work mode now, I can almost see her brain booting itself up for a hectic day at the office. I don't know how she does it most days; it'd drive me mad spending an hour there. But, it serves its purpose as a job, so that's okay I suppose.

I slouch down the corridor to the area just outside the Science block where my classmates always meet before registration. Sophie smiles knowingly at me as I walk towards her and some other girls, I'm yawning my head off and I bet I look tired.

"Morning sleepy," she says brightly, smiling her head off.

"Hi. What's up with you today?" She's bubbly but not this much normally, I wonder if it's anything to do with…

"You never guess what Will said to me the other day! It was the cutest thing ever!" Oh boy, more gushing about this so-called dream boat. Well, I'll think about Edward and Bella and try to believe in love for the next 7 minutes.

"Aww, what did he say?" I try and say it as brightly as I can, but it really is hard sometimes to believe that this time is different for my unlucky-in-love friend. So many times she's been crushed- I don't know how she can even be bothered to find a new boy to tell her lie after lie and then dump her when it doesn't suit him to have a girlfriend anymore. I'm thinking all this while she's going on about all these things that he said last night, promising that he would stay with her forever and they would get married and all this crap. I was thinking: yeah, wait until next week when he ditches you for Stacey. She's been sniffing around him the last two days, he'll be dumping you and begging to go out with her by the end of the week. Mark my words.

The day passes slowly, Art, Maths, and first break, Geography… Dinner now, I quite enjoy dinner, and not just because of the food. I like the second break, when everyone is outside and buzzing with energy because for most pupils, dinner is their first meal of the day. All my friends, (well, the people I talk to and hang around with at school) were buzzing with excitement. More than usual. This must mean something has changed in the school and it's a good thing. Probably a new hot male teacher or something ridiculous, teen girls all go mad for that sort of thing; especially in year nine.

"Hey Mia, what's up?" I ask her because she's relaying the news to everyone else, so she must have been at the scene when the potentially exciting thing happened.

"Oh my god Eve, you'll never believe it! I mean, I've seen fit, Nick is fit, David is fit. But oh my god, he's just… And if I didn't know for a _fact_ that those two were his sisters I might've actually cried 'cos they'd be mega-massive competition-"

"Okay Mia. Who the hell are we talking about here?" Patience, patience, patience…

"Have you not seen them?" The look on my face answered the question she asked, so she took a deep breath and told me the well-rehearsed story. "Well, last period, we were all settling down when Mr. Brown came into our class. He said that there was going to be three new pupils coming into our school and that we were to uphold the school's honour blah, blah, blah by being really nice to them. I thought, well I'll only be nice if it's three hot lads," typical Mia, I apologise for her small-mindedness. "So, he opened the door, and, I can't describe it. They sort of floated in, the three of them. There were two girls, one with long brown hair down to her waist but in real good condition, one with a cute pixie crop of white-blonde hair. Both were super ultra pale, not a touch of sun on them and they had bright golden eyes." Mia was going all 'glowy' over… Two girls? Man, they must be pretty. But here it comes, she's about to tell all about this boy that's causing so much of a flutter.

"And then the boy 'floated' in about 2 seconds after. Ooh Eve you've never, ever seen anything like him. He was super pale as well, just like the girls, he had golden blonde hair, not as light as his sister's. Sort of a more normal blonde colour… But it was glimmering and shining like honey it was so… Gorgeous! He had darker eyes than the girls, they were fudge coloured rather than gold, and my-oh-my his body," she trailed off, biting her lip and probably day dreaming about doing very bad things to that body.

I felt sorry for the boy now: he had at least 10 stalkers after only 2 hours at this school. I wonder where he could be though? And why wasn't Mia leading the way for all the girls to try their luck with him and suss him as a potential, err, 'mating partner'. Yes, we're year nine and 14 but you wouldn't believe the amount of stuff that goes on at this age, it's a wonder half the girls can even look so innocent after all the things they have done with their ex- and current 'committed boyfriends'.

"Hey Eve, where _is_ this boy then?" So what? I'm curious!

"He's disappeared up to the head of year's to finalise his move here with his sisters." She seemed almost comically glum at this. I wanted to ask what she was thinking anyway, she's been going out with Peter since forever, year 5 I think, but I didn't feel like getting any details on their love life, and why she would never dump him and was just kidding about this new boy's potential. Hang on a minute, I can't keep calling him 'the new boy' I needed to know his name really, and I suppose his sisters' as well, if I was going to talk to them in the future. Which was inevitable seeing as though I'm a social counsellor and will be asked to 'keep an eye on them' and make sure they settle in well.

"Mia, what are their names?" Her face went mushy again before she said in a dreamy voice, "Hayden. It's a gorgeous name isn't it? Makes you think of an angel…" I've got to admit, it is a really nice name, makes me feel like I've just drank some nice warm coffee when I think of it. But, people hardly ever live up to their names these days.

"And the girls? What're their names?" Her face snapped out of its dreamy state when she answered matter-of-factly,

"The blonde is Felicity, the brunette goes by Georgiana. Strange, sort of old fashioned names aren't they?"

"Hmmm." That's weird because those are the exact names I was planning to call my children. It shook me a little bit because I couldn't think of a name if I had a boy, and Hayden seemed so damn perfect now. Well, I really would have to see these strange and mysterious individuals; to see if they lived up to the names they had been given.

I arrive home feeling a little bit deflated. Turns out I don't have any lessons with them on Mondays, or perhaps ever, I'm not sure. I caught up with Laura at the end of school and she gushed about all of them as well. In particular the boy which is not surprising really, but still worrying as she's going out with this college boy at the minute. Well, I'll have to catch them tomorrow; I can't dwell on that now it's time to start on tea. There's only me in the house so I can eat whatever the hell I like and then lie about it to my dad who comes in first, and my mum probably won't even ask. Life's good since my lazy sister got her butt down to university, I can cook for myself and not have to have her asking me to cook her meal too because she's got 'important work to do'.

I go through the fridge and decide on jalapeno burgers and a little bit of salad, bound in some mayonnaise to cool down the burgers, as they're spicy. I prod them hopefully for the tenth time and finally, they're done. Mmmm… Beefy goodness… I'm hurrying to finish them so I can go call on my best friend Holly, get some more info on these newbies. I don't know why I'm so bothered about them: it's the names I think, because normally I wouldn't give a damn about the latest trend of people. I lock up and start walking down; it's only two cul-de-sacs away and takes me literally 30 seconds if I stretch my legs with each step. I hardly see anyone at this time, in cars or walking, because everyone on this estate is still working. Holly and me are some of the only kids on the whole stretch of it. But I look up to see if I'm nearly there, and I see a figure. My heart lurches, and I don't know why but I suddenly want to run towards the person to see who it is. Which is a very weird thought and I carry on walking but I'm staring at this figure, trying to see who it is.

A thought runs through my head that it might be this new guy. _'Oh shut up. You're being stupid. What's this deal with the boy anyway?' _That's my cynical voice; it's always out to protect me from getting hurt when the hormones catch up on me. I've never really felt like a teenager in one way, I'm too well connected to my brain and my common sense. But now, this must be what it feels like to have a teenage romance and I haven't even chuffing met the subject of my affections. I'll have to snap out of this: by the sounds of it half the girls in school want first dibs on him, and I'm hardly going to be the one to stop them. I rake my hand through my bright copper hair and feel my curls and waves fluttering down my back. It feels shorter now, it's only just below my elbows, which is still pretty long, but not to me: it used to be past my waist.

The figure is clearly trying to make ground quickly, they must be late for something, because they're really stalking ahead with their head down and their hands casually slipped in their skinny jeans. As I watch them more carefully though they seem much… Smoother? Like, in the way they're walking, which is weird. The more I watch him, the more he seems to be gliding even though he's hurrying. My mobile buzzes which snaps me out of the trance I was in and I start walking again (I can't remember stopping but, oh well) Holly is wondering where I am. I look up again and the boy has stopped walking, I can see it's a boy now as he's only about 15 yards away. He's… Staring at me. Or something behind me. But nothing's behind me, so it must be me. Now I feel stupid, maybe he saw me looking at him earlier, but then, he's doing the same as I did. He's stalking forward again now but towards the curb. Oh, he's crossed the road and now is nearly running he's walking so fast.

What the hell's up with this guy? I quickly have a last glance out of the corner of my eye at him and then that's it. I'm knocking on Holly's door and I can hear her Dalmatian sprinting to run into the door and then bark at it. 3, 2, 1… THUD. And now the noise, Benny is barking like mad and scratching at the door.

"Al_right _Benny! Calm down!" Holly opens the door scowling but with a smile in her eye, trying to be serious with the overexcited dog, but it never quite works and she knows it. As I slip my sandals off and put them in my own shoe drawer, she literally bullies him into the conservatory and shuts the door in his face. "Hi Eve! Didn't see ya much today." Holly is always so faithful and nice; I really love this kid.

"Yeah, I had a lot to do today so 1st break I was with Mrs Grant and then at dinner I was trying to find out from Mia what all the fuss was about." I felt bad for not seeing her, it wasn't usually like that but at least she knows now I couldn't help it. Her face lights up when I mention the gossip of the week, oh God. Not her too.

"Ooh, so have you seen him? He's absolutely… It's just, I don't know, he's so nice. I swear he smiled at me! I passed him and said 'hi' and he smiled at me! He is so gorgeous Eve, I swear I'm gonna try and date him at _least._ I really would like to go out with him, for him to be all mine and to be able to say 'yeah that's my boyfriend' ooh I can't explain it." Okay, so I'm guessing she's seen him. This is abnormal because Holly's not like this, not one bit. She's been out with two boys and she soon got bored of all this 'love you! Love you more-er!' she's a lot like me in that way, she can't be bothered to be lied to because it doesn't make us feel more fulfilled and it doesn't make us feel important to be kissed and hugged by a boy that we really don't know that much about.

"Is he really that special? And, I know you'd get him in two seconds 'cos you're so pretty Holly, even if you don't think so. But, half the girls are thinking the same as you, you know so just be careful of all those… Bitches." What? I couldn't think of a better word to describe half the girls in our school, never mind our year.

"Well, stuff them. I think I've found the one Eve. He's gorgeous. Honestly." She's looking so determined I really can't do anything else to save her; I'll have to let her do what she wants it's her choice. If this boy has any sense he'll go with her though. All the other girls just want to collect him, so they can say they've 'done' officially hottest boy in the school.

"Oops. Oh my god, I totally forgot! I've got an extra physics lesson with my tutor! I'm so sorry Eve, I've got to get changed out of this stuff," she gestured at the on-trend ripped and faded jeans and tight vest top she was wearing "Mrs. Turner goes mad if she sees me in this sort of stuff." She rolls her eyes and then quickly hugs me before she leaves me to let myself out as she rushes upstairs and I can hear her pulling open the doors of her massive oh-so-vintage wardrobe. I let Benny out and fussed over him for a minute before grabbing my sandals and slipping out of the front door so the dog doesn't get out.

So now I've got nothing to do, great. I jog back up to my house and walk onto a threshold of, well, something wasn't right. The rug was a little too straight in the front room, I'm sure I left it a little crooked. And the door to the kitchen from the little corridor is a little too open. I don't like it one bit, it's too strange, these little differences wouldn't be noticeable to just anyone but we had a break in 3 months ago so I always leave little things askew so I know when someone's been around. I check the kitchen and that's fine, the back door hasn't been forced or anything. So I go upstairs and check around all the rooms, but nobody's there either. So, either someone was here and left without a trace, or I'm just imagining it.

I hate to go with the latter, but this would-be thief can't be that perfect to have left no trace behind would they? I start to trace back my steps and look at every little detail, I know this seems extreme but it's really freaked me out! None of the windows are open, the doors are closed and locked with no damage, and nothing is missing… Nothing is wrong in the house, so why do I feel so shaken and as if I'm on death's door? I'm going to go make a hot cup of tea and go to bed. This day has been too weird for my liking; I hope I haven't started a trend.

-Chapter Two

It's twenty-three minutes past twelve exactly, and I'm _still_ awake. I've just finished 'Eclipse' which was absolutely amazing, but I can't go to sleep feeling this scared and empty. I don't know why I feel scared because Captain Fluffball, that's my cat and don't say a word about his name, is on guard and would make a right racket if anyone came in, and I've stuffed myself full of all sorts of things but I still feel empty deep down inside. I just have to look at something before I settle down. But I'm scared what it might mean.

Why am I so dramatic anyway? It's absolutely stupid because it just doesn't happen like this! They're not real! I mean people may look like… Vampires… But that doesn't mean they are! Not at all! They can't exist we would have found them out by now, and if they really looked like that they would have killed Stephanie Meyer before she could even give the story to her publisher! Right? There's no use, I'll have to read 'Twilight' again so then I can put my mind to rest and call myself stupid.

"Eve? Come on… Wake up it's Saturday but it's half ten so you need to get up otherwise you never will sweetie," I know my dad's only trying to be nice but I'm super annoyed. "Come on now Eve or you'll not be able to have any breakfast 'cos it'll be lunchtime."

"Urghhh." I feel terrible; I was tossing and turning thinking about what I read and what I've heard about these strange new people at our school. And when I did dose off I had nightmares of Victoria and the Volturi coming after me. Why are these new people taking over my life? I'm going to get up and dressed and go to the place I love.

Black skinnies and a blue vest top are my choices; it's summer and very hot surprisingly. After stuffing down a piece of toast I tell my mum I'm going to 'my place' and leave. Now I'm making my way to my absolute favourite place in the world; well except Italy I suppose, the whole country is so beautiful!

Anyway, it's down a little path and across a field, then you shove yourself through a bush and you're there. It's a little stream with all trees growing around it with their leafy branches hanging over and little rocky ledges for you to sit on and ponder about anything you want.

I scramble up to a ledge I don't usually sit on and turn to face the stream. It's bubbling away quietly, and there are loads of birds singing in the trees. Ahh, pure bliss. I lie down and close my eyes, letting my mind free to wander onto anything it wants. The first thing that pops into my head is the new boy, Hayden. Well, of course nobody can ever know what I've been thinking so I indulge in what he might look like.

_I'm looking at this gorgeous boy. He has the most stunning hair that's growing just past his ears, its colour is exactly like honey, and it's glistening and gleaming. His body is in full view as he's walking towards me and has only got some jeans on. His ultra pale skin seems to be glowing brightly, so brightly I put my hand up to shield my eyes. Then, suddenly, with the softest touch this mystery boy is pulling away my hand from my face and is looking right into my eyes with his pair of beautiful pale gold ones. I feel suddenly peaceful at his touch, like a weight has been lifted off my tired shoulders. He opens his perfectly sculpted mouth to say something but… _

"Huh?" I wake up with a start and look around. That's weird, I don't remember falling asleep. But it is nice and hot so I could have just dozed off without realising seeing as though I had my eyes closed anyway. It's funny, because the dream was crystal clear. No haziness or something weird happening, just me and this angelic boy together. Well, it was kinda strange that he had his top off when it was snowing. At least, I think it was snowing that would explain why the whole surrounding was so white and clean and fresh.

Uh-oh. It's half twelve! I need to get back in time for dinner so I'll have to leave this dream for later. I've got things to do! Through the bush I go, running across the field and sprinting down the path to arrive home to find utter chaos. Mum's holding Dad, Dad's holding Captain Fluffball by the scruff of his neck and they're all shouting at each other.

"WHAT'S GOING ON? GERROF MY CAT, DAD!" I have to yell; this isn't the time to be whispering is it?

"YOU'RE STUPID CAT HAS MANAGED TO DEMOLISH YOUR BEDROOM YOUNG LADY, SO DON'T BE TOO FOND OF HIM JUST YET!" My dad's absolutely fuming, he never really liked Captain, but he put up with him because he was so well behaved.

"Eve, it's not as bad as it sound sweetie. It's just a few of your clothes have been ripped and a few others have disappeared." Mum's succeeded on grabbing Captain and is now fussing him because she, on the other hand, loves the cat. She's looking really anxious because she thinks we're going to have to get rid of him but it's not happening. Not on my watch.

"Dad, lemme go see what the damage is. As long as it's not some of my best stuff I'm really not fussed." He looks sharply at me then at my mother. But then he sighs and says:

" Well, it wasn't your best stuff, just a few old t-shirts. Ones you haven't worn for years actually, which was lucky."

So off we go upstairs like a very slow and small protest march, once we were all on the landing I pushed open the door to my room and looked in cautiously. My chest of drawers had three drawers open and some clothes were hanging out of them. Others, the ones that were ripped, were spread out on the floor. Apart from some scratch marks on the side of my drawers, there was no real cause for dismay. But the part that shook me was that a few of the scratch marks were big and long, and they were very far up for Captain Fluffball to reach.

"Mum? Give me Captain a minute…" I just wanted to check his paws, just to make sure and put my superstitious mind at ease.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry, I'll buy you some new clothes. But don't take it out on Captain. That's not fair." My Mum was looking anxiously at me, she thought I was really mad but I was in fact very worried. It looked like there'd been a fight over my clothes more than someone had just ripped them up, it's so strange.

I'm waving my arms towards Captain so Mum finally gives in and passes him to me. I turn him on his belly, which makes Mum gasp, but I ignore her and grab his paw and start looking. There must be a splinter or something if he's done that much harm, and his claws would look terrible, all gnarled up like the time he attacked this blackbird. But there isn't a scratch.

"Mum? Did you actually _see_ Captain do this?" My voice is shaking ever so slightly. This has been another weird thing to happen in a week, it's not normal.

Mum hesitated, "well, not exactly. But he was in your room, happily clawing at one of your tops when we found the mess." She was doing this thing when she gets nervous. She sort of rubs the palms of her hands together really hard; sometimes she gets sores.

I walked slowly forward towards Mum, dropping Captain lightly on the floor on the way, because I was trembling a bit. Surely this was linked to everything else? "Mum, Dad, think about this before you answer. Dad you hear anything, _anything,_ from my bedroom before hand?"

Mum and Dad glanced at each other briefly for a second then Dad said, hesitantly, "No, we didn't honey. We didn't think of going into your room or even think about it at all. I just needed to get some ironing that was in there and then I saw it all."

I felt strained. There was nothing? No odd little noise? At all? I was reaching for anything now, any little bit of information I could scrape from the back of my parents mind.

"So there was nothing different about my room? Not like the window was open or anything different from before?" Mum looked at Dad sharply but he didn't return the look. Instead he peered sheepishly at me.

"Well… Actually there was something. It might have just been my old eyes though." The atmosphere had turned from tense to icy cold in my room. I could feel my Mum's eyes on my face and Dad's whole body had hunched up.

"What was it?" I breathed. I can't believe it, something, at last. Had he seen someone? A shadow? Had he heard a voice? My Dad shifted uncomfortably under my heavy gaze.

"Well, I noticed your window was open, just out of the corner of my eye, and then I turned my head slightly to call your Mum. And when I turned back… It was closed." My Dad was looking as though he wanted to run away now. I had frozen and my Mum had walked out, muttering that he'd scared me out of my wits for no reason.

"Thanks, Dad." He turned and left, hurrying out of my door and out of my way. I've sunk to the floor now, I just can't believe it. This is too strange! The new strangers, the fight in my room with clothes going missing?

I haven't even _seen_ these new people yet! In any book I would have seen them, and not been suspicious or anything. But this isn't a book. This is my life and my fortune wheel is spinning towards 'mortal peril'.

I have to see these 3 strange beings. I want to know everything about them. I want to see their faces and know that everything I've worked out is wrong and that they are, in fact, normal people. With my mind set on that I sit down to a silent meal.

Mum's light grey eyes are glaring at Dad, her petite rosy face crumpled into glower that would curl a lion's toes. Her strawberry blonde hair is shoved back of her face as if she's been scraping her hand through it every 2 minutes.

My Dad is picking at the remnants of his dinner; his green eyes are fixed on his plate and his hair suddenly seems more grey than brown. His face is darker than Mum's and his wrinkles are more set in than ever.

"Mum?" Both my parents jump as my voice cuts through the solid silence. Mum looks up but Dad puts his head down even more.

"Yes honey?"

"Erm… Can I go to my place?" I say this hesitantly as I don't know if Mum's in a good enough mood to let me go anywhere.

Mum looks a bit surprised and has to think for a minute, head in her hands, but after a while she raises her head again and nods. "Sure you can."

I smile once more at my Dad and then leave. I don't bother grabbing anything like my phone; I just go. I need time to think about this and calm myself down. I can't believe that I have to wait another day before I can see this boy and his sisters that are causing me this much grief.

I'm nearly there now. The smell of wild garlic is coming from all around me. I go through the bush and I'm there. I rush up to my favourite patch of grass and sit there, staring at the gently bubbling stream. I can feel my life changing, there's trouble everywhere I stick my nose in.

School just can't come soon enough, I wish there was no Sunday. The only thing I can do is wait for the clock to turn to 8:30 am Monday morning. I'm going to find them, I don't care if I'm late for class, it's worth it, if it'll make me less insane. I need to stop thinking about him all the time; he's just a boy.

Monday, finally. I'm moving automatically, grabbing everything I need to be 'ready' for school and getting out of my house as quickly as I can manage.

"Mum? Can we go a bit early? I need to see a teacher about something." I add this as an incentive for her to hurry up and get me to my damned school. Yesterday was uncomfortable. Mum and Dad had made up, but they give me these looks, as if I'm going to go mad just because of a little accident that couldn't be explained.

I'm so glad my brain can stand a little weirdness. I'm fast walking through the school car park, scanning the crowds that are already here for the familiar fake tanned face…

"Mia!" I nearly shout it with relief. She's looking at me a bit funny; maybe she's wondering when I decided she was going to be one of my closer friends.

"Hi, Eve. What's up?" Ah, she knows I have a motive. Social predicaments are her strong point then.

"Erm, I was wondering if you'd seen this new guy? Hayden was his name?" I want to seem off-hand about it but the truth is I really cannot forget the flawless name.

She looked suspicious for a minute and then said slowly "yeah, I've seen him. He was just walking up near the English block to his new form room."

My face must have lifted then dropped. I was glad he was at school, but I was a little disappointed that he wasn't in my form. Stupid, eh? But at least I had an excuse to go see him because Holly's in the same form as him. She must be because that's the only year 9 form around the English block.

"Erm… Thanks Mia. I'll see you at break." I mumbled distractedly.

Right then, what could I be going to see Holly for? Hmm… R.E homework? No, we don't have any. Oh, I know! I could be desperate to see her, to tell her some gossip I heard. I just need some gossip now. Ah ha! Mr. Smith and Mrs. Smith are divorcing. Apparently, she was seen with one of her 'top' students. Which is just sick by the way.

Now I've got a plan of action I'm pushing myself through the crowds of students to the English block. It's 8:17, I've got ten minutes tops so there's no time for manners.

At last, I arrive at the door and muffled talking can be heard from the classroom beyond it. For about 20 seconds I stand and listen to the sound, gathering my guts to walk through the door. The chatting from the room sounds excited and nervous, almost like gossiping. People can only gossip if the subject of conversation isn't there so… Hang on, is this guy even here-

"Are you going to go into the classroom or are you spying on someone?" A soft voice says, their breath just washing lightly over my left ear, which is burning up bright red and so are my cheeks.

"I, erm," I wheel around, wondering who the velvety voice belonged to. And my eyes met with those of the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in my life. This, for search of a better word, boy flashed a dazzling smile with two rows of perfectly pearly white teeth. I closed my own mouth, which if it had not been connected to my head it would have been on the floor.

Before I could try and defend my actions he took a little step forward, which made my heart jump, and opened his mouth to say "hello, I'm Hayden. I don't think I've met you yet, are you in my new form?" His whole manner is so attractive, from his messy golden hair to his loosely laced converse. He had a wide jaw that made his face look neat and structured, yet he seemed so free flowing and peaceful.

His entire image took me a few minutes to take in, so no wonder he's looking at me a bit apprehensively now. I have to say something, I open my mouth and then, I need to say something, speak you idiot mouth, speak!

"Hi, I'm Eve. Err… I'm not in this form, I've just come to see my friend Holly. So I wasn't spying on anyone, spying's wrong." Damn it. I can't believe I just said 'spying's wrong' I sound like a two year old! As I'm inwardly cringing and getting pinker by the minute, Hayden is laughing, although laughing can be harsh and this laughter is about as harsh as silk. It seems to encircle me and I shiver to its soft invisible touch.

He beams a big smile again, "well, Eve thanks for brightening up my morning, now, we both better get to our forms, it's nearly registration time. I'm sure this gossip for Holly can wait?"

"Erm, sure, yeah it can wait." I say vaguely, watching the movement of his lips as he speaks. It's just magical. I look into his eyes and prepare to say goodbye, but suddenly I'm not in school anymore, I'm reliving that dream. It was Hayden that was walking towards me, I'm sure of it because of the buttery golden eyes he has.

I gasp, lean backwards onto the wall, and drop my bag. Hayden looks equally astonished for a second and then masks it with concern. "hey, are you okay? What's frightened you?" He reaches out to touch my arm and then thinks better of it and curls his outstretched hand into a fist.

I collect my thoughts. Okay, so I got him exactly right, looks and all, it can happen. It's a million to one chance, but it can happen. Now I need to make something up, and fast. I'm scared of spiders, I thought I saw one, perfect.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought I saw a spider, I'm terrified of them." My voice is suitably shaky and he won't want to hang around to know if that really is the case, he looks terrified behind his polite mask of realization.

"Oh, well, I hope you're okay now. I must be going, see you." He actually looks a bit flustered, but he is such an actor it's hardly noticeable. I take one more look into his stunning, soft eyes and then he puts his head down and slips within inches of me to open the door and step through into his class.

My head is reeling. I know that much. I can't stop going over that dream. Or is it reality? He seemed pretty freaked out, not just at the sight of me practically keeling over with sudden shock, oh no, he looked like the little jigsaws were fitting together as well.

What the hell is going on here? Every time I close my eyes, maybe just to blink, his eyes are there, like they're imprinted onto my brain. I feel light-headed and sick. Am I really attracted to this boy? When my best friend has claimed him? How stupid can one person get!

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Now hit that review button! Please? :3 **

**X **


	2. Lies, Truth and Something Inbetween

-Chapter Two

It's twenty-three minutes past twelve exactly, and I'm _still_ awake. I've just finished 'Eclipse' which was absolutely amazing, but I can't go to sleep feeling this scared and empty. I don't know why I feel scared because Captain Fluffball, that's my cat and don't say a word about his name, is on guard and would make a right racket if anyone came in, and I've stuffed myself full of all sorts of things but I still feel empty deep down inside. I just have to look at something before I settle down. But I'm scared what it might mean.

Why am I so dramatic anyway? It's absolutely stupid because it just doesn't happen like this! They're not real! I mean people may look like… Vampires… But that doesn't mean they are! Not at all! They can't exist we would have found them out by now, and if they really looked like that they would have killed Stephanie Meyer before she could even give the story to her publisher! Right? There's no use, I'll have to read 'Twilight' again so then I can put my mind to rest and call myself stupid.

"Eve? Come on… Wake up it's Saturday but it's half ten so you need to get up otherwise you never will sweetie," I know my dad's only trying to be nice but I'm super annoyed. "Come on now Eve or you'll not be able to have any breakfast 'cos it'll be lunchtime."

"Urghhh." I feel terrible; I was tossing and turning thinking about what I read and what I've heard about these strange new people at our school. And when I did dose off I had nightmares of Victoria and the Volturi coming after me. Why are these new people taking over my life? I'm going to get up and dressed and go to the place I love.

Black skinnies and a blue vest top are my choices; it's summer and very hot surprisingly. After stuffing down a piece of toast I tell my mum I'm going to 'my place' and leave. Now I'm making my way to my absolute favourite place in the world; well except Italy I suppose, the whole country is so beautiful!

Anyway, it's down a little path and across a field, then you shove yourself through a bush and you're there. It's a little stream with all trees growing around it with their leafy branches hanging over and little rocky ledges for you to sit on and ponder about anything you want.

I scramble up to a ledge I don't usually sit on and turn to face the stream. It's bubbling away quietly, and there are loads of birds singing in the trees. Ahh, pure bliss. I lie down and close my eyes, letting my mind free to wander onto anything it wants. The first thing that pops into my head is the new boy, Hayden. Well, of course nobody can ever know what I've been thinking so I indulge in what he might look like.

_I'm looking at this gorgeous boy. He has the most stunning hair that's growing just past his ears, its colour is exactly like honey, and it's glistening and gleaming. His body is in full view as he's walking towards me and has only got some jeans on. His ultra pale skin seems to be glowing brightly, so brightly I put my hand up to shield my eyes. Then, suddenly, with the softest touch this mystery boy is pulling away my hand from my face and is looking right into my eyes with his pair of beautiful pale gold ones. I feel suddenly peaceful at his touch, like a weight has been lifted off my tired shoulders. He opens his perfectly sculpted mouth to say something but… _

"Huh?" I wake up with a start and look around. That's weird, I don't remember falling asleep. But it is nice and hot so I could have just dozed off without realising seeing as though I had my eyes closed anyway. It's funny, because the dream was crystal clear. No haziness or something weird happening, just me and this angelic boy together. Well, it was kinda strange that he had his top off when it was snowing. At least, I think it was snowing that would explain why the whole surrounding was so white and clean and fresh.

Uh-oh. It's half twelve! I need to get back in time for dinner so I'll have to leave this dream for later. I've got things to do! Through the bush I go, running across the field and sprinting down the path to arrive home to find utter chaos. Mum's holding Dad, Dad's holding Captain Fluffball by the scruff of his neck and they're all shouting at each other.

"WHAT'S GOING ON? GERROF MY CAT, DAD!" I have to yell; this isn't the time to be whispering is it?

"YOU'RE STUPID CAT HAS MANAGED TO DEMOLISH YOUR BEDROOM YOUNG LADY, SO DON'T BE TOO FOND OF HIM JUST YET!" My dad's absolutely fuming, he never really liked Captain, but he put up with him because he was so well behaved.

"Eve, it's not as bad as it sound sweetie. It's just a few of your clothes have been ripped and a few others have disappeared." Mum's succeeded on grabbing Captain and is now fussing him because she, on the other hand, loves the cat. She's looking really anxious because she thinks we're going to have to get rid of him but it's not happening. Not on my watch.

"Dad, lemme go see what the damage is. As long as it's not some of my best stuff I'm really not fussed." He looks sharply at me then at my mother. But then he sighs and says:

" Well, it wasn't your best stuff, just a few old t-shirts. Ones you haven't worn for years actually, which was lucky."

So off we go upstairs like a very slow and small protest march, once we were all on the landing I pushed open the door to my room and looked in cautiously. My chest of drawers had three drawers open and some clothes were hanging out of them. Others, the ones that were ripped, were spread out on the floor. Apart from some scratch marks on the side of my drawers, there was no real cause for dismay. But the part that shook me was that a few of the scratch marks were big and long, and they were very far up for Captain Fluffball to reach.

"Mum? Give me Captain a minute…" I just wanted to check his paws, just to make sure and put my superstitious mind at ease.

"Oh honey, I'm sorry, I'll buy you some new clothes. But don't take it out on Captain. That's not fair." My Mum was looking anxiously at me, she thought I was really mad but I was in fact very worried. It looked like there'd been a fight over my clothes more than someone had just ripped them up, it's so strange.

I'm waving my arms towards Captain so Mum finally gives in and passes him to me. I turn him on his belly, which makes Mum gasp, but I ignore her and grab his paw and start looking. There must be a splinter or something if he's done that much harm, and his claws would look terrible, all gnarled up like he time he attacked this blackbird. But there isn't a scratch.

"Mum? Did you actually _see_ Captain do this?" My voice is shaking ever so slightly. This has been another weird thing to happen in a week, it's not normal.

Mum hesitated, "well, not exactly. But he was in your room, happily clawing at one of your tops when we found the mess." She was doing this thing when she gets nervous. She sort of rubs the palms of her hands together really hard; sometimes she gets sores.

I walked slowly forward towards Mum, dropping Captain lightly on the floor on the way, because I was trembling a bit. Surely this was linked to everything else? "Mum, Dad, think about this before you answer. Did you hear anything, _anything,_ from my bedroom before hand?"

Mum and Dad glanced at each other briefly for a second then Dad said, hesitantly, "No, we didn't honey. We didn't think of going into your room or even think about it at all. I just needed to get some ironing that was in there and then I saw it all."

I felt strained. There was nothing? No odd little noise? At all? I was reaching for anything now, any little bit of information I could scrape from the back of my parents mind.

"So there was nothing different about my room? Not like the window was open or anything different from before?" Mum looked at Dad sharply but he didn't return the look. Instead he peered sheepishly at me.

"Well… Actually there was something. It might have just been my old eyes though." The atmosphere had turned from tense to icy cold in my room. I could feel my Mum's eyes on my face and Dad's whole body had hunched up.

"What was it?" I breathed. I can't believe it, something, at last. Had he seen someone? A shadow? Had he heard a voice? My Dad shifted uncomfortably under my heavy gaze.

"Well, I noticed your window was open, just out of the corner of my eye, and then I turned my head slightly to call your Mum. And when I turned back… It was closed." My Dad was looking as though he wanted to run away now. I had frozen and my Mum had walked out, muttering that he'd scared me out of my wits for no reason.

"Thanks, Dad." He turned and left, hurrying out of my door and out of my way. I've sunk to the floor now, I just can't believe it. This is too strange! The new strangers, the fight in my room with clothes going missing?

I haven't even _seen_ these new people yet! In any book I would have seen them, and not been suspicious or anything. But this isn't a book. This is my life and my fortune wheel is spinning towards 'mortal peril'.

I have to see these 3 strange beings. I want to know everything about them. I want to see their faces and know that everything I've worked out is wrong and that they are, in fact, normal people. With my mind set on that I sit down to a silent meal.

Mum's light grey eyes are glaring at Dad, her petite rosy face crumpled into glower that would curl a lion's toes. Her strawberry blonde hair is shoved back of her face as if she's been scraping her hand through it every 2 minutes.

My Dad is picking at the remnants of his dinner; his green eyes are fixed on his plate and his hair suddenly seems more grey than brown. His face is darker than Mum's and his wrinkles are more set in than ever.

"Mum?" Both my parents jump as my voice cuts through the solid silence. Mum looks up but Dad puts his head down even more.

"Yes honey?"

"Erm… Can I go to my place?" I say this hesitantly as I don't know if Mum's in a good enough mood to let me go anywhere.

Mum looks a bit surprised and has to think for a minute, head in her hands, but after a while she raises her head again and nods. "Sure you can."

I smile once more at my Dad and then leave. I don't bother grabbing anything like my phone; I just go. I need time to think about this and calm myself down. I can't believe that I have to wait another day before I can see this boy and his sisters that are causing me this much grief.

I'm nearly there now. The smell of wild garlic is coming from all around me. I go through the bush and I'm there. I rush up to my favourite patch of grass and sit there, staring at the gently bubbling stream. I can feel my life changing, there's trouble everywhere I stick my nose in.

School just can't come soon enough, I wish there was no Sunday. The only thing I can do is wait for the clock to turn to 8:30 am Monday morning. I'm going to find them, I don't care if I'm late for class, it's worth it, if it'll make me less insane. I need to stop thinking about him all the time; he's just a boy.

Monday, finally. I'm moving automatically, grabbing everything I need to be 'ready' for school and getting out of my house as quickly as I can manage.

"Mum? Can we go a bit early? I need to see a teacher about something." I add this as an incentive for her to hurry up and get me to my damned school. Yesterday was uncomfortable. Mum and Dad had made up, but they give me these looks, as if I'm going to go mad just because of a little accident that couldn't be explained.

I'm so glad my brain can stand a little weirdness. I'm fast walking through the school car park, scanning the crowds that are already here for the familiar fake tanned face…

"Mia!" I nearly shout it with relief. She's looking at me a bit funny; maybe she's wondering when I decided she was going to be one of my closer friends.

"Hi, Eve. What's up?" Ah, she knows I have a motive. Social predicaments are her strong point then.

"Erm, I was wondering if you'd seen this new guy? Hayden was his name?" I want to seem off-hand about it but the truth is I really cannot forget the flawless name.

She looked suspicious for a minute and then said slowly "yeah, I've seen him. He was just walking up near the English block to his new form room."

My face must have lifted then dropped. I was glad he was at school, but I was a little disappointed that he wasn't in my form. Stupid, eh? But at least I had an excuse to go see him because Holly's in the same form as him. She must be because that's the only year 9 form around the English block.

"Erm… Thanks Mia. I'll see you at break." I mumbled distractedly.

Right then, what could I be going to see Holly for? Hmm… R.E homework? No, we don't have any. Oh, I know! I could be desperate to see her, to tell her some gossip I heard. I just need some gossip now. Ah ha! Mr. Smith and Mrs. Smith are divorcing. Apparently, she was seen with one of her 'top' students. Which is just sick by the way.

Now I've got a plan of action I'm pushing myself through the crowds of students to the English block. It's 8:17, I've got ten minutes tops so there's no time for manners.

At last, I arrive at the door and muffled talking can be heard from the classroom beyond it. For about 20 seconds I stand and listen to the sound, gathering my guts to walk through the door. The chatting from the room sounds excited and nervous, almost like gossiping. People can only gossip if the subject of conversation isn't there so… Hang on, is this guy even here-

"Are you going to go into the classroom or are you spying on someone?" A soft voice says, their breath just washing lightly over my left ear, which is burning up bright red and so are my cheeks.

"I, erm," I wheel around, wondering who the velvety voice belonged to. And my eyes met with those of the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in my life. This, for search of a better word, boy flashed a dazzling smile with two rows of perfectly pearly white teeth. I closed my own mouth, if it had not been connected to my head it would have been on the floor.

Before I could try and defend my actions he took a little step forward, which made my heart jump, and opened his mouth to say "hello, I'm Hayden. I don't think I've met you yet, are you in my new form?" His whole manner is so attractive, from his messy golden hair to his loosely laced converse. He had a wide jaw that made his face look neat and structured, yet he seemed so free flowing and peaceful.

His entire image took me a few minutes to take in, so no wonder he's looking at me a bit apprehensively now. I have to say something, I open my mouth and then, I need to say something, speak you idiot mouth, speak!

"Hi, I'm Eve. Err… I'm not in this form, I've just come to see my friend Holly. So I wasn't spying on anyone, spying's wrong." Damn it. I can't believe I just said 'spying's wrong' I sound like a two year old! As I'm inwardly cringing and getting pinker by the minute, Hayden is laughing, although laughing can be harsh and this laughter is about as harsh as silk. It seems to encircle me and I shiver to its soft invisible touch.

He beams a big smile again, "well, Eve thanks for brightening up my morning, now, we both better get to our forms, it's nearly registration time. I'm sure this gossip for Holly can wait?"

"Erm, sure, yeah it can wait." I say vaguely, watching the movement of his lips as he speaks. It's just magical. I look into his eyes and prepare to say goodbye, but suddenly I'm not in school anymore, I'm reliving that dream. It was Hayden that was walking towards me, I'm sure of it because of the buttery golden eyes he has.

I gasp, lean backwards onto the wall, and drop my bag. Hayden looks equally astonished for a second and then masks it with concern. "hey, are you okay? What's frightened you?" He reaches out to touch my arm and then thinks better of it and curls his outstretched hand into a fist.

I collect my thoughts. Okay, so I got him exactly right, looks and all, it can happen. It's a million to one chance, but it can happen. Now I need to make something up, and fast. I'm scared of spiders, I thought I saw one, perfect.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I thought I saw a spider, I'm terrified of them." My voice is suitably shaky and he won't want to hang around to know if that really is the case, he looks terrified behind his polite mask of realization.

"Oh, well, I hope you're okay now. I must be going, see you." He actually looks a bit flustered, but he is such an actor it's hardly noticeable. I take one more look into his stunning, soft eyes and then he puts his head down and slips within inches of me to open the door and step through into his class.

My head is reeling. I know that much. I can't stop going over that dream. Or is it reality? He seemed pretty freaked out, not just at the sight of me practically keeling over with sudden shock, oh no, he looked like the little jigsaws were fitting together as well.

What the hell is going on here? Every time I close my eyes, maybe just to blink, his eyes are there, like they're imprinted onto my brain. I feel light-headed and sick. This boy, he's exactly like an angel. Magical, mysterious, mystical… What the hell is happening to me? Now I want to believe that he likes me! No, he's Holly's. I'm not allowed. And, better than that I don't _want_ him. Right?


End file.
